Black in the sun
by Nekopokfanxz
Summary: New trainer Kuro is just leaving on his brand new journey through the Sinnoh and unexpectedly, the Hoenn region. Traveling, and meeting new people unexpectedly makes a major change in his life. All is done while trying to beat the champion of Sinnoh, and saving his mother in the process.


**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

**Today the sun **was rising high over Veilstone City, casting an orange glow over the top of the gym. Dark shadows shifted location and direction until they disappeared completely. My clock ticked away with my anticipation. As my big day grew near, I got more and more nervous. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _My alarm clock went crazy.

"Bwah!" I yelled in surprise. "Turn off turn off turn off!" I muttered while banging my alarm clock.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-DINK! _My alarm clock screamed its last words.

"That's better…" I told myself.

I was already dressed in my boot cut jeans and leather belt, my gray T-shirt, and my black running shoes. My hoodie was tied around my waist and I decided to shove my knit hat into my pocket. I didn't want to wear a hat. Ooh I'm such a rebel.

"Mom I'm ready to go." I told my mother.

"You're going to do great out there sweetheart." She replied.

"Mom, are you sure that you want to spend your money on this?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, you just go." She clarified.

"Goodbye, I'll come back soon as I beat Cynthia." I promised

"You'll leave her biting the dust. I believe in you Kuro, go now."

I turned around to exit the small apartment.

I made my mom one last promise "I'm gonna help you move outa here, when I beat Cynthia…"

I proceeded to walk out the door and down the multiple flights of stairs that followed. I burst out of the lobby door and into the early morning rush of people. I was knocked around by commuters and gambling addicts who were bustling round to their rightful place in this city.

"Hey! Watch it! Get oudda my wa-ACK!" I yelled until a fist closed around my neck.

"You gotta loud mouth for someone so helpless!" The violent little girl yelled.

"*Choke* AHK! Let… Go of me… you little freak…" I choked out weakly.

"Leav'em alone Maylene!" Another girl with black wedge cut hair shouted.

"Why can't you just FREAKIN' mind your own business Katrina?!" Maylene screamed as she unclenched her fist from my throat.

"This kinda IS my business because YOU'RE challengers are flippin' the freak out at me!" The other girl, Katrina complained.

"OMIGOSH! FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, STOP TRYING TO RUN MY GYM!" Maylene screamed in red hot rage "Your thieving ways must've not changed eh?" She said flatly.

Katrina fumed "Y-you wouldn't know anything about ME! Stop trying to size me up all of the time, you little, CHILD!"

"Ummm…" I started dumbly "I have a train to catch…"

"Hey you stupid dumbas-" Maylene started yelling at me.

"Oh! You have train to catch? Okay. Let me show you which platform to use and all of that stuff." Katrina said quickly, happy to cut Maylene off. "Just come this way." She instructed me as I trailed behind her.

I could hear Maylene in the background screaming something about a pencil, a sharpener, and someone's asshole.

"She's hot tempered huh?" I asked.

"Yyyup. You don't even know." Katrina clarified.

"My name's Kuro by the way." I told her.

"I think you know my name already, Kuro." She replied.

Katrina led me to a gargantuan building with a blue roof and three sliding glass doors.

"This way." She told me, gesturing towards the top of the stairs where the building sat.

"Ok. Thanks." I said with gratitude.

We climbed up row after row of stone stairs. At the top, I saw a bright sign that showed different schedules in Japanese.

"I can't read that." I said to Katrina.

"That's ok, there are more schedules inside the station." She told me.

"Oh, ok, thanks again." I replied.

"Don't mention it." She said while walking through the automatic door.

Inside the station it was busier than on the outside. A mix of all different people were dashing around. Businessmen and women with suitcase in hand or laptops under arm, hardcore gamblers from different cities and regions coming to challenge our famous game corner, fashionistas strutting around in the latest clothes, and everyday people rushing around in casual ware, coffee in a travel mug.

"I know, it's amazing in an odd way…" Katrina said when she realized my awestruck gaze on the station.

"It really is…" I agreed.

"So, where are you headed?" Katrina asked.

"Jubilife City." I told her "My mom gave me this one-way ticket there to start my journey."

"Oh, ok." She said simply "Ya know… you're a bit old to be just starting." She observed "Most people start around ten or twelve years old. What are you-"

"Fourteen." I told her so she wouldn't have to guess.

"Wow," she started "you're literally a couple years left." She said.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said awkwardly.

"Ok," Katrina muttered to herself "Jubilife…. We need to go to warp Panel eight." She told me.

"So… lets go." I spoke to myself.

**[Change of setting: Panel eight]**

"WHAT?! Whadddaya mean closed?!" Katrina asked the man in the ticket booth loudly.

"I'm sorry miss, but it was closed for maintenance." He informed her politely.

"Well then why doesn't it say that on the billboard?" She asked, agitatedly pointing above with both syllables in billboard.

"Whoops! Silly me! I forgot to change that!" The man said embarrassed.

"RRRRGGGHHH…" Katrina started growling.

"Hey, Katrina, that's ok, I can take the train to Oreburgh City, then walk a short distance to Jubilife."

"Oh?!" Katrina gasped "I never thought of that."

"That's ok. Let's just get to Panel seven okay?" I said to her.

On our way to Panel seven, Katrina stopped to talk.

"Kuro, I need to pose you a question." She told me.

"Ok, pose your question." I said.

"I know that we just met, and we barely know anything about each other…" She started saying "But, we already know our names and, you seem like a smart person and…" She continued "I wanted to know if you would mind if I went on a journey with you." She finished quickly.

I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was ecstatic because I knew that a friend on this journey would be all else I needed besides a good Pokémon "Sure! Why not?"

"Omigosh, thank you." She said "I even have enough money for my own ticket." She let me know.

"You're welcome." I said.

As we arrived at the warp panel, I had already gotten my money ready

"Permission for two to board a train to Oreburgh City." I told the woman behind the counter.

"Okay, thank you for your time." She replied.

Katrina and I slid our money under the glass and behind us the panel lit up.

"Ok, let's go!" I said excitedly.

"To start our new beginning." Katrina decided.

We stepped on the glowing panel and we were warped straight onto a train headed for Oreburgh City. Towards our new beginning.


End file.
